


Sugar and Spice and Spunk

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Arthur and Merlin met.  Breakfast quickly turns into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

Arthur took in the sight before him and had to tug at his bollocks to keep himself from coming. He was so excited and turned on by the man in front of him that he honestly thought there was a good chance that he would cum before he had a chance to slip into that delectable ass again this morning. Though to be honest, as he thought about those other two times, he was amazed that he was hard again after already coming twice this morning.

Earlier That Morning

Arthur had been awakened by a delicious warmth on his prick shortly after the sun began lighting up his room. Merlin had buried himself beneath the covers and taken his sleeping prick into his mouth and proceeded to hum around him. He never sucked on the hard fleshy rod in his mouth but the moist warmth and vibration had Arthur going from soft and asleep to hard and awake in record time. 

So hard and lustful and yet barely awake enough to think Arthur practically attacked Merlin to get him into position and found himself fucking the other man's still wet hole without realizing, that in his haste, he had trapped the slender man in the duvet, leaving him unable to move while Arthur fucked him with fast, hard jabs. After he had cum Arthur discovered that his trapped partner was dazed and sleepy after cumming hard sometime during the wild early morning fucking.

Deciding to let the other man sleep Arthur made his way into his kitchen to make breakfast. As he was finishing cooking and setting out every thing he needed to slake his physical hunger Merlin wandered into the kitchen wearing only one of Arthur's unbuttoned shirts. This had the side effect of showing the tiny barbells piercing his nipples and igniting a different kind of hunger in Arthur. The sight of the pierced nipples reminded Arthur of the first piercing of Merlin's that he had seen and what he had done to the dark haired man.  
Arthur bent Merlin over the island counter in the center of the kitchen and ordered him to eat a pancake before pouring syrup down the other man's ass. 

“Keep your hands on the counter,” Arthur ordered the dark haired man. 

Arthur then proceeded to lick every trace of syrup from a quivering Merlin’s body. Once he had removed all traces of the liquid he then sprinkled sugar and cinnamon over the still sticky and moist skin of his companion and using cream to help ease its entrance pushed a plump strawberry into Merlin's stretched out hole. Still not touching Merlin's angry red cock Arthur had cleaned his body once again of all trace of sugar and cinnamon before using his tongue and teeth to eat the strawberry and rim Merlin into incoherence again. 

Arthur had not even removed all traces of cream from inside Merlin before the man yelled and painted Arthur's cabinet with his cum. Merlin coming yet again from just Arthur using his mouth excited the blond. He had yet to so much as touch the other man’s cock and still he came every time Arthur played with his ass. 

Arthur quickly found himself having to brace the now limp man against the counter as Merlin went boneless after his orgasm. Arthur found his new position though placed his neglected and steel hard cock against the wet and loose hole of the man whose body he was plastered against. Unable to resist Arthur shifted until he slipped into the warm body and quickly began thrusting upwards with such strength that he not only kept Merlin from slipping from his position between Arthur and the counter but shoved the other man partially onto the counter.

Before long Arthur found himself bracing himself against the counter with one hand and Merlin’s back with another and emptying his seed into the abused channel surrounding him once again. He had a passing thought that he really should have checked before cumming in the other man but consoled himself that he hadn't complained the other times Arthur had fucked him bare. With all of the rimming Arthur had done recently he hadn’t used condoms much but in the past had always been meticulous in making sure that he wore one unless his partner told him not too. His over whelming desire to feel Merlin on his skin, to leave his spunk inside the other man was a new kink. 

Leaning against Merlin's sweaty back he kept both of them braced against the island while his cock remained lodged in the other man, temporarily plugging him up and preventing Arthur's cum from escaping. Eventually though his cock softened enough and he could feel his still warm spunk begin to slip down Merlin's channel, pulled from his body by the force of gravity. As it began to drip out of the hole still stretched by Arthur's now soft cock the larger man felt his trapped partner shudder and moan. Intrigued Arthur shifted slightly causing his cock to slip mostly from Merlin's body and allow more cum to slither out. This prompted a down right dirty moan from the recently fucked man.

"You love this don't you?" Arthur whispered into the ear next to his mouth. "You're getting off on the feeling of my hot cum inside your hungry, dirty little hole. You probably beg men to take you bare, to use you, to fill you up."

Merlin at first did not respond but then after a moment shuddered and whispered "Yes, oh god yes, but they look at me weird or want to tug at my cock or tell me they don't know me. I just knew last night that you would, there was something about you. Too arrogant to wait if neither of us had a condom. I just had to get you out of your pants."

"You sneaky little bastard," Arthur laughed "You spilled that beer on purpose didn't you?"


	2. Confessions and Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a confession and Arthur develops a plan

"You sneaky little bastard," Arthur laughed "You spilled that beer on purpose didn't you?"

Arthur felt the body beneath him blush as blood rushed to the surface of Merlin's skin.

"Maybe, but my friend wanted to introduce me to a boring, posh friend of his from his school days. The type that thinks flavored condoms and pink fuzzy handcuffs are going too far." Merlin admitted flexing his ass to try and hold onto Arthur's cock as it finally slipped out.

Arthur buried his face into the crook of Merlin's neck and laughed. "Before Lance took off after Gwen he was going to introduce you to me Merlin." Arthur managed to get out in between laughs.

Pushing back against the body holding him Merlin managed to turn and look at Arthur wide eyed.

"What? You're kidding! You're Lance's friend?" Merlin asked.

"I most definitely am. He's been bugging me forever. I must say I would have agreed to this much sooner if he had mentioned that despite looking like a virgin just off the farm you were kinky in bed." Arthur replied with a smile.

Merlin blushed again before answering, "He doesn't know. He seems to think I'm this shy guy who never pulls. I just tend not to pull very often when we are out because I prefer not to be fucked with a condom and I don't think it's safe to let a stranger tie me up."

Merlin realized he might have let too much slip when he saw the gleam in Arthur's eye and felt a twitch against his hip from the other man's cock.

"You don't say," Arthur purred "I just happen to be out of condoms at the moment, I do however have some rope and a very sturdy kitchen table."


End file.
